Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $43.6\%$
Answer: $43.6$ percent = $43.6$ per cent = $43.6$ per hundred $43.6\% = \dfrac{43.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{43.6\%} = 0.436$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.